


we belong to you and me

by leofjtz



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars
Genre: Everybody Lives, F/M, First Time, Mornings, Pancakes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 02:27:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9153613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leofjtz/pseuds/leofjtz
Summary: "Beds in the bunks at the Yavin 4 base were not made for two."Or, Cassian makes Jyn breakfast, and Jyn thinks about trust.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Emma and Sharon encouraged me to put my drunken Jyn/Cas ramblings into fic form so here you go. This is the first time I have posted anything in over a year, exciting stuff!
> 
> The title is from the BeeGees "How Deep is Your Love" - I figure that's the type of Nerd Music Cassian would be into. 
> 
> I don't own Star Wars or these characters!

Beds in the bunks at the Yavin 4 base were not made for two - but they had somehow managed the night before. They had been celebrating - the Death Star had been destroyed and the base erupted into cheering and drinking and festivity.

 

The boy who had fired the proton torpedo which had exploded the battlestation returned and shook their hands, thanking them - telling them he could not have done it, had they not risked their lives to steal the plans. He had bright eyes, full of hope - just a kid, really.

 

Cassian handed Jyn a container of Corellian whiskey and they drank.

 

“To the rebellion.” He said to her, raising his glass.

 

“To hope.” Jyn said in reply, a light turning on in her eyes as she looked up at him.

 

The whiskey was still burning in his throat when Jyn cupped the back of his head and pulled him down to meet her lips. He put his hand on her waist and drew her body close to his. The partying continued around them, loud and lively. Soon after they retreated to Cassian’s bunk.

 

He had removed her shirt with care, but she had torn his off, dropping it at their feet and pushing him back onto his bed.

 

She was in his arms, now, his chin rested on her head. Cassian shuffled in his spot and Jyn stirred, stretching one of her legs and rubbing an eye in her sleep. He pressed his lips to the top of her head gently, his thoughts drifted back to the night before.

 

Jyn had been careful on his leg - it hadn’t completely healed from Scarif yet, he was starting to doubt it ever really would - she kissed his scar from where doctors had realigned the bone and asked if she was hurting him. The pain it was giving him prevented him from having any real dominance over her, she teased him for it and he just told her to wait until it was a little better.

 

Afterwards they lay in silence, with messy hair and tangled limbs, holding each other tightly as they had done on Scarif before they were rescued. Jyn traced a circle round and round on his bare chest and he rested a hand on her lower back while staring up at the ceiling.

 

Cassian was careful not to wake her as he got up, he sat at the edge of his bed and looked over his shoulder at where Jyn lay peacefully. Before getting dressed, he pulled the blanket up to her chin so that she wasn’t cold.

 

The base was quiet - it was before dawn, so he didn’t meet many people on the way to the empty canteen. Breakfast on Yavin 4 usually consisted of a protein bar, or occasionally a Garto omelette. Because of last night’s victory, this morning’s omelettes would be served with topatoes and Ferroan spinach - it didn’t make them any more palatable.

 

He had been in the kitchen a handful of times before, he knew his way around. It took him just moments to locate the Pom flour, sugar, and Garto eggs. One of the only memories he still had of his mother were of her making panna cakes at breakfast - the recipe resided permanently in his mind.

 

After mixing in the Krayt milk, Cassian reached into his pocket for the pouch of rainbow berries he had been saving. He picked them up on Endor on Primeday - they were still fresh, he hadn’t had one yet.

 

Cassian turned the panna cakes over in the griddle until they were golden on both sides and put them on a plate next to a small pot of caf. If he could, he would bring Jyn breakfast outside under the trees. They could sneak out of a briefing later, and walk in the rainforest hand in hand - Cassian couldn’t walk far with his leg but at least they could be quiet together in peace.

  
  
  
  


 

 

Cassian was gone when Jyn woke up, his clothes weren’t spread over the floor where he had left them the night before. She missed him immediately, turning her face to the spot his head had been resting on and inhaling his scent. Jyn spotted a shirt of his hanging on the back of the bunk door and climbed out of the bed to retrieve it, walking over her own shirt which was in a heap on the floor.

 

The shirt was soft and had a hole in the left sleeve.

 

Cassian’s bunk was rather empty, kitted out to look identical to all other bunks on the base - like hers, it had a bed, cabinet, and desk. Above the desk was a tattered photograph, Jyn recognised it as Fest, Cassian’s homeworld. She wondered how often he returned - he had no family there now, like her.

 

Jyn reached out to touch the photograph, running her finger along the creases. He’d kept it safe, carrying it from place to place. It was important to him. She felt a smile creep upon her face, trying not to think about the stories Cassian had told her - of his time in the cell, his years as a child soldier, of everything he had suffered and everyone he had lost.

 

The bunk door opened and Jyn looked round.

 

“I made us breakfast.” Cassian announced, his voice low and rough. He was carrying a plate of golden hotcakes and a pot of caf. Cassian closed the door to the bunk with his foot. He frowned. “Have you stolen my shirt?”

 

“No.” Jyn folded her arms across her chest. “I’ve borrowed it.”

“Will I be getting it back?” He asked her, setting the plate on the bed and the pot on the cabinet, he opened it and took out two cups, then kicked his boots under the bed and sat down. Cassian looked up at her, cocking his eyebrow and turning the corner of his mouth into a half-smile.

 

“Possibly not.” Jyn replied, she still hadn’t returned his blaster. She sat down opposite him and Cassian passed her a cup of hot caf, their fingers brushed. “This beats protein bars in the hangar bay.”

 

“I should hope so.” Cassian tore a panna cake in two, biting into one half. “I ran into Mon Mothma on my way back - we’ve been asked to attend an award ceremony in a few hours. Their giving a medal to the boy we met last night.”

 

“Are we all going?” Jyn asked, referring to the rest of Rogue One.

 

“I assume so.” He replied, stretching his bad leg out, Jyn sat back against the cool wall. “I heard rumours that we’re leaving Yavin 4, for Hoth, perhaps.”

 

Jyn rolled her eyes, “If we’re going to Hoth, I’m taking your coat.”

 

“You don’t have to steal my things.” Cassian told her. “You’re my friend, I’ll give them to you.”

 

Jyn looked away, avoiding his gaze. She had been stealing since sixteen, it was a way of survival, something she had become used to. Jyn didn’t trust, she stole. Last night was the most she had ever trusted anybody.

 

She had been with others like that before, but not in the same way. Jyn had never been kissed that passionately, never been held that close, never been spoken to that softly. She had never been off guard until last night, she had never allowed herself the luxury of it.

 

Was sitting there on Cassian’s bed - practically naked and completely vulnerable, making quiet small talk and eating food he had made - trust? Was “trust” just feeling safe with somebody else?

 

“Are you alright?” Cassian asked, touching her bare leg gently. Jyn’s eyes fluttered back to his, smiling in response, then took a bite of his panna cake.

 

“Are these rainbow berries?” She noticed the multicoloured fruits inside the panna cake. “From Endor?”

 

“You’ve never had them?” He replied. “I took them from a bush when I was there on Primeday, I wanted to save them.”

 

Jyn found herself smiling again, mouth full of panna cake she told him, “I can’t believe you made me breakfast.”

 

“Well I only did it so that you would be impressed and sleep with me again.” Cassian joked, leaning back and smirking at her.

 

“You ruined it.” Jyn replied, laughing as she tore off the tiniest piece of panna cake and threw it at him. “You have ruined our romantic breakfast.”

 

“Lies.” Cassian said, putting the plate behind him and moving up to the top of the bed, kissing her sweetly. “I am quite the romantic.”

  
Jyn looked up at him, stroking his beard with her fingertip, “Romance me, then.”


End file.
